


preath one shots

by fratboyheath



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fratboyheath/pseuds/fratboyheath
Summary: this one's for camp pants





	

The morning after was always a time when Christen Press felt the utmost amount of safety that she could possibly feel. The gentle beam of the sun peaking through the wispy curtains only to make unidentifiable shapes of fluorescensce was always accompanied by the pacifying breeze that would slip through the cracks of the glass windows. Or on other mornings, the rhythm of the rain would often match the beat of Christen's heart and create harmony when aligned with the soft breathing of Tobin Heath. Regardless, any morning after was deemed perfect by Christen, as long as Tobin was there by her side.

Christen was always the first one up between the two; it had always been that way and the Press girl had no doubt that it would stay that way. She was well aware of her girlfriend's reluctance to wake up before nine in the morning, and would rather watch Tobin sleep peacefully than wake her up at such ungodly hours.

Christen, on the otherhand, was always one to wake up at the crack of dawn if possible. She was a morning person, always getting things done in the early hours to prevent herself from procastinating later. She would wake up before Tobin in the homey apartment they shared and proceed to go through her usual routine until the latter would finally wake up. Tobin would always try waking up earlier for Christen, but for her, it just never seemed to work out.

But of course, on mornings after, Christen would always give herself the day off and lay in bed next to her girlfriend, patiently waiting for her to wake up while simultaneously drinking in the calm and solemn features of one sleeping Tobin Heath; and today was no different for her.

Christen wasn't sure what exactly it was about a resting Tobin that allured her in the early hours. The temptation to reach her hand out and brush a few strands of Tobin's hair was always evident, and Christen always gave into the guilty pleasure. Her thumb would brush against the skin beneath Tobin's eye before allowing for her finger to trace its way across the Heath girl's jaw. It would run over the barely noticeable scar that sat atop Tobin's eyebrow and work around her hairline before eventually making it back to Tobin's cheek. And Christen would let it rest there for however long necessary, for the feeling of Tobin's skin against the pads of Christen's fingers was a feeling that the hispanic girl would crave for the rest of her life.

As she lay on her side, her pointer finger tracing Tobin's jaw, Christen couldn't help but allow for the corners of her lips to turn upwards in the most carefree manner that she would muster. Here she was, at a good point in her career and life, laying besides the woman of her dreams and the one she could see growing old with. The mere scenario seemed much too perfect for Christen to even fathom; she was living her childhood dream.

Before she knew it, the translucent shapes sprawled across their bedsheets twisted and turned as the second hand on the mohagony clock hanging above the bed ticked by, followed by the scrunch of Tobin's nose as her eyes started to flutter open. Her long eyelashes lightly pressed against her skin as her eyes scrunched up as well, signalling that she was starting to wake up. A low groan soon slipped past her lips, and that was when Christen knew for sure that her girlfriend was awake.

"Chris, go back to sleep." Tobin managed to mumble out, but rather than rolling over and attempting to go back to sleep, the older woman pulled her hand out from under the sheets and rested it against Christen's that was still placed on Tobin's cheek. With her eyes still shut, she intertwined their fingers gently before pulling Christen's hand closer towards her mouth. Christen couldn't help but allow for her smile to widen when she felt Tobin's lips press against the palm of her hand in a small yet endearing kiss.

With her smile still intact, Christen replied back to her girlfriend, making sure her voice wasn't too loud to Tobin's still sensitive ears. "I can't, baby," she whispered out, pursing her lips in an attempt to surpress the growing smile. "I'd rather watch you sleep either way."

With a side of her face pressed against the soft pillow beneath her head, Tobin let out a quiet snort as an amused reply. "That's creepy," she mumbled, her voice nearly cracking from the few syllables that she spoke.

Another thing Christen loved about the morning after; how much more raspier Tobin's voice was in comparison to any other morning.

Despite having been with the woman laying by her for a number of years at this point, Christen still couldn't control the overwhelming rouging of her cheeks at the embarassing comment. "No it's not," she insisted, not meaning for her words to come out through a whine. "You look adorable when you're asleep, so adorable that anyone wouldn't argue to watching you sleep."

Tobin let out a silent huff of amusement at her girlfriend's words, but decided that she would spare Christen of anymore teasing. Instead, she finally opened her eyes. Her lips pulled into a smile of her own as she caught a glance at Christen's face, the sight enough to make her morning perfect. "I don't want anyone else watching me sleep but you," Tobin grinned cheekily.

Christen couldn't help but giggle at Tobin's words, but Tobin's words were part of the reason why Christen fell for her in the first place. The Heath girl was never the smoothest when it came to words, and was often stumbling with her own back when she harbored a deep crush for Christen and had yet to admit it. She would often stutter, and sometime still would whenever Christen dressed up and looked even more beautiful than she did on a regular day. Tobin was sure that the day she would stop getting nervous around Christen would never come, for the younger woman was constantly knocking the breath out of Tobin.

Christen almost didn't want to utter out her next few words, but she knew that she couldn't push them off. "Baby, I know you don't wanna get up, but we have nothing left in our fridge for breakfast."

Tobin let out yet another groan, her body rolling closer towards Christen's as she threw an arm around her naked waist and pulled her closer. She pushed her head into Christen's neck, her nose nuzzling the warm skin. "Can't we just go eat out or something?" She sighed into Christen's neck.

Christen let out another giggle, having predicted Tobin's reaction before she even uttered the words. Her fingers drew shapes across Tobin's bare back as she spoke. "You know that's not healthy, especially with the world cup coming up."

"Why are you always right?" Tobin moaned. She let out one last dramatic sigh against Christen's neck before pressing a soft kiss against the skin. With one kiss came another, and soon enough, Christen was squirming under the sudden attention of Tobin's lips. The giggles that followed were inevitable as well, each one motivating Tobin to place the next kiss up and down Christen's neck. The mood was kept lighthearted, seeing as how enough passion had taken place the night before. However, that didn't stop Tobin from moving her lips across Christen's jawline and up to her lips, where they stayed there for a longer time.

Christen couldn't help but kiss the girl back, for she loved the feeling of her own lips against Tobin's to the point of never wanting them to part. She loved the way Tobin would tug her bottom lip in a teasing manner. She loved the way Tobin would press their noses together in a soft manner. She loved the way Tobin would brush her fingers against her cheeks in a loving manner. She loved kissing Tobin, and she would never stop.

"If this is your way of getting me to change my mind," Christen managed to speak those few words before Tobin trapped her in yet another long kiss, one which Christen broke to finish her statement. "Then consider it not working."

Pouting, Tobin rested her forehead against Christen's once she pulled away completely. "Worth a shot," she mumbled, eyes trained on Christen's in the most loving manner possible. "But for you, I'd travel to Austrailia if buying groceries meant that much to you."

Christen blushed yet again. "You're so sappy, you know that, Heath?"

Tobin hummed as if to reply. "You're so beautiful, you know that, Press?" She countered, causing Christen's cheeks to light up yet again.

"Shut up," she whispered in a hushed tone as she broke eye contact with her girlfriend and looked away in an attempt to stop herself from blushing even more.

Tobin couldn't help but laught at Christen's attempts. She moved the hand that was around Christen's waist up to her face, pushing Christen's chin slightly so that she was now looking into Tobin's eyes yet again. "Never," she whispered back, finalizing her statement by moving her head to kiss Christen yet again. "I," _kiss_ , "will," _kiss_ , "never," _kiss_ , "stop," _kiss_ , "telling," _kiss_ , "my," _kiss_ , "girlfriend," _kiss_ , "how," _kiss_ , "beautiful," _kiss_ , "she," _kiss_ , "is," _longer kiss_.

Christen Press was in love, that much was clear.

Perhaps it was the way her lips parted in a silent gasp whenever she laid her eyes on the older woman laying next to her. Perhaps it was the way her thumb would rub against the pads of her fingers, a sign that she yearned for the delicate touch of her beloved's skin against her own. Perhaps it was the way her eyelashes would flicker against her beloved's skin when in range of each other. Perhaps it was the way she would rest her face into the crook of her beloved's neck and bask in the love and warmth that the space where Tobin's neck and shoulder met provided.

Despite the reason, it was enough confirmation for Christen. She was in love with Tobin Heath, and she would never look back.


End file.
